


Летящая

by Yuutari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она могла жить только летая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Летящая

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aien_N](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aien_N).



_И если время, ветром разметая,_

_Сгребет их все в один ненужный ком..._

_Скажите так... что роща золотая_

_Отговорила милым языком._

_С.А. Есенин_

      Последние лучи солнца исчезают за высокими зданиями. Небо превратилось в настоящую палитру самого талантливого художника — природы. Отражённый свет на окнах придают городскому пейзажу особую красоту. Девушка прикрывает свои тёмно-зелёные глаза, поднимает свои руки и даёт тёплому ветру ласкать свою нежную кожу, каштановые кудрявые волосы. Ветер обдувает лицо, сочится сквозь пальцы, и на миг ей кажется, что это течёт её жизнь. 

      Она помнит, как делала первые шаги в этом мире, как была полна сил и энергии, голова была залита сотнями интересных идей, которые не терпелось воплотить в реальность. Она помнит строгого отца, вечно занятую мать, свой любимый альбомчик с ромашками на обложке. Её руки были созданы творить.

      Она помнит свой первый рисунок карандашом. Помнит надежды отца на дочь-врача, извинения матери на постоянное отсутствие дома. Помнит, как её мысли пытались потушить. Тогда они были лишь маленьким огоньком. 

      А потом ей стало душно. 

      Она задыхалась здесь, внизу. Ей хотелось летать, как птица, но её при малейших попытках тянули вниз. Говорили, что ей не место на небе, что там только избранные или глупые мечтатели. Но она не верила им. Она знала, что рождена летать. Огонёк превратился в пожар. И она улетела. 

      В спину ей кидали проклятия, упрёки, угрозы. Отец грозился отречься от неё. Но она не жалела. Уходя, она не оборачивалась. И не вернулась. 

      На небе первое время было сложно. Там её отвергали, над мыслями и идеями насмехались. Но она не сдавалась. Она была сильной. Ей нравилось творить, нравилось делиться с миром своими чувствами и тем, что было внутри, нравилось летать. Даже в этом огромном жестоком мире нашлись люди, которые приняли её такой, какая она есть. 

      Она помнит, как дурачилась со своим лучшим другом, говорила на самые разные темы, спорила, смеялась. 

      Первый поцелуй был на крыше старого дома под россыпью тысяч ярких звёзд. Чужое дыхание щекотало кожу, отчего по телу проходила приятная дрожь. В те мгновения не существовало ничего, кроме них и их бьющихся в унисон сердец. 

      Она помнит своего врага, ставшего впоследствии идеальным соперником. Азарт посоревноваться будоражил кровь, заставлял хотеть большего. Они летели, неслись по небу молнией, вырывая друг у друга первенство.

      Она могла жить только летая.

      Её жизнь текла, словно река: со взлётами и падениями, с неожиданными поворотами и множеством ответвлений — связей с другими. 

      Однако у всего есть конец: и у реки, и у жизни. Полёт когда-нибудь должен был закончиться. 

      Девушка болтает босыми ногами над пустотой. Несмотря на то что болезнь медленно сжирает её изнутри, она чувствует странное умиротворение. Она не была известной, не сделала ничего великого, просто прожила жизнь обычного человека, но прожила её именно так, как хотела сама. И никто ей не мог указывать. 

      И она не жалеет ни о чём. 

      В последний раз поправив свои кудри, она чуть подаётся вперёд и... летит. Она уйдёт из этого мира Летящей, без сожалений, без слёз, со спокойной душой. И улыбается.


End file.
